Secret Santa
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. tumblr gift for ahumanintraining! Erza doesn't like Christmas, but Mira decides to add her to their game anyway! Deciding to do her best for Natsu, she doesn't realize her own Secret Santa has a surprise in store for her when she opens her last gift.


I hope everyone had a great Christmas (or any holiday celebrated this time of year) and New Year! It's been so long since I've wrote anything and I'm so very sorry! Life.. got tough there for a while. But it's a new year and I plan on writing so much more!

Starting with this one! This is my Secret Santa gift for **ahumanintraining** on tumblr! It's super late, and I really don't have an excuse except that I'm lame and lazy. haha.

I hope you guys enjoy this!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Long, red locks of hair flew wildly in the December wind. Snow was falling heavily in the streets of Magnolia. And college student Erza Scarlet was not enjoying the merry season. The reason right now being her so-called best friend and her ridiculous idea for Christmas.

" _But it'll be fun!"_ Erza heard Mira giggle through the phone she had up under her ear muffs.

"It will not. How can you think that? We are too old to play such a game," Erza marched down the street to her apartment.

" _Oh come on! We're only in our twenties! It'll be so much fun! You can still buy gifts for everyone, but the hints will be adorable!"_ Mira pleaded, " _And I already gave everybody their person, so if you don't then the game won't be fair."_

"Mira!" Erza groaned as she punched in the code to enter her building, "You could have at least asked me first."

" _You would have said no,"_ the she-devil said as-a-matter-of-factly, _"I put your paper in your mail box, or Gray did anyway. I don't know who has who either!_ "

Huffing, Erza went to the wall of mailboxes, several packages were stacked next to them. Opening box number 24, she found a little slip of paper.

"Alright, I have my paper. When is this party?"

" _It'll be on the 23_ _rd_ _! Everyone has family on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. So until then you'll have to leave a note or hint for your person!"_

"Why?" Erza grabbed her mail and stuffed it and Mira's red and pink slip of paper into her purse, "I've never played like that before."

" _Well it's my game, my party, and this is how I want to do it!"_

Glaring at her own reflection in the doors of the elevator, Erza said, "We all have finals to study for and you want us to run around the city like children."

" _Isn't that what Christmas is? A time where you can act childlike and it be OK?"_

Mira's question hit a little harder than she thought it would, unpleasant memories flashed before she could stop them.

The elevator doors started to open, bringing her back to the present, "Well, I suppose you're right."

" _Good! Anyway, I have to get ready for class, but I'll see you later! Also, your gift can only be a maximum of $20.00. Since I know everyone is going to buy gifts anyway."_

"That's fine, Mira," the fight had left the feared red head. She hit the button for the second floor, "I'll let you go now."

" _Sure. Bye now!"_

Erza ended the call when someone entered the elevator with her, looking up she smiled at the person before sighing, "Gray, where is your coat?"

"This is my season, I don't need a coat," he crossed his arms over his light sweater.

"Of course you don't," Erza raised her fist and punched him in the shoulder.

"OWW! What the hell?!" the dark haired man cradled his side.

"If you were wearing a coat you may have better protection," she smirked at her friend, "And that was for allowing Mira to add me in her silly game."

"Oh, that," he rubbed his shoulder, hissing as he did, "she made me. You really think I'm going to say no to her?"

Biting her lip, Erza ignored him in favor of walking out of the metal box and towards her apartment. Gray followed her, his apartment was right across the hall from hers.

"It's just a game," Gray started to search for his keys, "and whoever you got, you know them already. It'll be easy."

"That is not the point," Erza murmured under her breath.

"What?" Gray asked, his door was open and his sweater was lying right inside the threshold.

"Nothing. I'll see you later," she walked inside her own apartment, "you want me to cook tonight?"

"Sure, Juvia asked me to come hang out and I need an actual excuse why I don't want to go out," Gray shuddered.

"You like her, I know you do. So why do you avoid her?"

"Well yeah, but-" he stopped himself, blushing a bit, "It's complicated," Gray saluted Erza with two fingers and closed his door behind him.

"Boys," Erza sighed. All the men she knew were idiots.

Taking off her coat and boots, she made her way into the kitchen and pulled her mail out to put on her table. A few bills, a clothing store catalogue, a pile of coupons, a letter from Makarov, and lastly was the gaudy slip of paper with her destined person to buy a silly gift for.

"Secret Santa," she picked up the folded note and huffed, "I think we're much too old for this."

Opening the paper she saw her fate.

 _Natsu Dragneel._

"It could be worse," she honestly already had so many ideas she could get him along with what she already purchased for his actual gift. And the hinting would be easy, he may be extremely smart in some areas, but his detective skills needed work.

Moving around her kitchen, she started a pot of chili. She received a text from Gray saying that Natsu and Lucy would be coming to dinner too. Natsu having come over to verse Gray in a video game and Lucy getting dragged along against her will by the pyromaniac.

When she finished and took the chili from the stove, there was a knock on her door. Carefully placing it on a pot holder, she slid in her thick socks to the door.

"Oh, hello Lucy," Erza wiped her hands on her red and black plaid skirt, "I thought I was bringing the food over to Grays?"

"Oh you are," the cheerful blonde smiled, "but the guys are getting a little too much into their game and yelling so I thought I'd come over to help you."

Smiling, Erza said, "I can see that. Well, come in- oh. What's that?"

In her hands, Lucy had an envelope and a rose, "It was in your door jam, "she handed them to the red head as they walked inside.

"Huh, that's odd. I didn't hear anyone in the hallway," Erza placed the gorgeous flower on the counter top. It still had drops of water on the petals.

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer!" Lucy clasped her hands together.

"Oh please, it's probably from who was ever unfortunate enough to get me for this ridiculous game of Secret Santa," Erza laughed when the blonde's cheeks deflated, "you are a hopeless romantic, Lucy."

"I'm a writer. It's an occupational hazard," Lucy sat down at the table, "well come on! Open it!"

"Alright," Erza pulled out a letter opener and tore the paper open. Pulling out the letter, she noticed in the corner was a small drawing of a _Partridge in a Pear Tree,_ "how detailed."

"Read it out loud now," Lucy pointed menacingly at the red head, "I always tell you whatever guys say to me!"

"Fine," her cheeks burned as she began to read;

 _Erza,_

 _When I think of you, I think of a strong woman I have come to admire. The way you handle yourself in a classroom and how you will one day handle yourself in a court room. You will make a fantastic lawyer, and perhaps one day even a judge. I have watched you grow, and I wish to continue to watch you as you become such a beautiful woman. I know that Christmas isn't truly your favorite holiday, but I hope this year it will make your smile all the brighter._

 _Yours truly, Secret Santa_

"Wow," Lucy had a dazed look in her eyes, "whoever it is really knows you."

"Yes," the letter was hand wrote, but she didn't recognize the script, "I know this isn't from you, Natsu, or Gray. Do you recognize this?"

Glancing at the paper, Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Wendy or Juvia?"

"Maybe," although when took another look, she tried to remember who knew she didn't care much for Christmas.

"Gray for sure, and Mira," she mumbled to herself as she and Lucy continued to fix dinner, "Simon would know for sure, so would Kagura… but I doubt they are a part of this game."

"I don't think it will be fair to them if you try to figure out who your Secret Santa is," Lucy took the salad away from the red head, "just have fun with it!"

"I suppose," Erza put the top on the chili to take across the hall. And she very carefully asked, "Who did you get..?"

Lucy eyed Erza slyly before groaning and said, "Gajeel."

Stifling a laugh, Erza slipped on her house shoes, giggling at the image the poor blonde was exuding.

"It's not funny!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh herself, "I'm thinking about switching with Levy, she has Juvia. A picture of Gray would probably work."

"True," the blunette was so smitten with Gray, and the moron didn't do anything to show her he felt the same.

"Who did you get?" Lucy waited for Erza to lock her door before going to greet the boys.

"Natsu," Erza heard Lucy laugh, "and it will be beyond easy."

"You got that right," Lucy chuckled, "he'll try so hard to figure it out, but it won't work."

"Exactly," the girls went inside the apartment, and were immediately bombarded with the loud noise of a video game being played.

"Move your ass, Pyro!" Gray leaned to the left, as if it would help move his avatar.

"No way, Ice breeches!" Natsu was standing on the couch, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

They were playing Mario Kart. Bowser (Natsu) was in the lead, while Yoshi (Gray) was in 3rd.

"Boys," Erza and Lucy both said while they prepared the plates for them.

"What the- NATSU!" Gray yelled, yanking the pink haired man down onto the couch.

"HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!" Natsu growled at his 'friend'.

"I know," Gray smirked, ignoring Natsu's tantrum.

"Come on guys! The food is ready!" Lucy held up a bowl of Erza's extra spicy chili just for them.

"Awesome!" Natsu's anger was forgotten as he grabbed the bowl, "Thanks Erza!"

"Of course," She held out the other bowl for Gray and then one for Lucy.

"Thanks," Gray and Lucy chorused, they all sat down at Gray's kitchen table.

They spent the evening as they always did; talking about school and work, the boys arguing only to be stopped by Erza, Lucy complaining about Natsu, Gray complaining about Juvia. The norm.

Once they were done, Gray and an unwilling Natsu cleaned up the dishes since Erza cooked.

Lucy was lounging on the couch typing a message to someone, she kept giggling which got Erza's attention.

"And just who are you talking to?"

"Oh," Lucy covered her mouth, she didn't realize she was laughing out loud, "um, just a guy I met in my  
Literature class."

"Really?" Erza leaned into the arm of the couch, "And what about him?

"We're going on a date this week. He's a history major, with a minor in writing," she went back to looking at her phone, "he's sweet. I really like him."

A crash from the kitchen made both girls jump. Then they heard Gray yelling at Natsu to be more careful.

Lucy huffed, "He won't ever grow up, will he?"

Looking back into the kitchen, Erza saw Natsu looking like he may be sick. She felt terrible, she wanted to be supportive of any relationship Lucy chose to be in, but she also wanted to be there for Natsu who was head-over-heels for the oblivious blonde.

" _Maybe I can help him make a move with my secret Santa notes,_ " Erza made a mental note to herself, she was going to go all out with this Santa thing! She may not care about Christmas as much as the rest, but she cared about her friends.

* * *

The next day, Erza had an early class. She was always excited for classes concerning her major, but this day she was really excited because she parked near the gym, where Natsu was at every morning.

She walked around in the snow looking for his gaudy orange Jeep. It was right up front, which she was thankful for because she didn't want to have wet feet for the next two hours.

Taking the note from her coat pocket, she re-read it one last time to check for mistakes.

 _Natsu,_

 _This time of year is the time where you need to be close to your loved ones. Love is sacred, and it should be cherished. Don't be afraid, you aren't afraid of anything. But it's ok to be nervous, it's human. Let your joy out, especially here at Christmas. I know you love her, you should tell her._

 _Yours, Secret Santa_

Erza had tried to go for subtlety, but it probably came across as more blunt than anything. She placed the note and a box of Hot Tamales in his front seat, because he never locked his doors.

"Alright, one day down," she walked back towards her building before realizing she left her notes in her car.

She ran back to get it, and when she got there she saw that just like she left Natsu's car, there was a note along with another rose.

"Huh, my own secret Santa must be around here," she glanced around the parking lot, but didn't see any of her friends.

 _Erza,_

 _When we first met, we were but children. You had your fighting spirit even then. In all the time we've been friends, I've never known someone with such a sense of justice and right within them. I can't wait to see what the future holds for you. You once told me you were going to become the leader of the entire world, a child's dream, and yet I could see it happening in some way._

 _Yours always, Secret Santa_

At the bottom of the note was another picture. This time it was two doves.

"Two Turtle doves," she smiled, whoever her Santa was they sure had a romantic look on life.

As she walked to class, she found herself humming the silly little Christmas song. She laughed to herself, maybe her Santa had a goal for her as well.

* * *

A few days later, Erza was out shopping with Levy. Lucy had decided to keep Gajeel so Levy was still shopping for Juvia.

"Natsu and Juvia are pretty easy to shop for," the blue haired bookworm stated, she was pulling her scarf down as they walked into the mall. This winter was particular white, a strange yet welcome change for Magnolia.

"I agree," Erza took her gloves off and started to head towards the shop Natsu went to every time he came here, the spice shop.

"I can't believe I never knew Natsu could cook!" Levy laughed, she followed Erza to the section that had the hottest spices.

"It's not something he shares. He only knows because no one makes food as hot as he likes," Erza picked up a few bottles, expecting them before moving on to another isle, "so he learned how."

"That's good to know, if he ever gets a girlfriend he'll be able to cook a romantic meal for her," Levy giggled, then pouted, "I wish Gajeel would."

Erza felt her heart drop for Natsu, he had never been in a relationship before so he often got teased for it. But Erza, Gray, and Juvia knew the reason why. But others like Levy and Mira often pushed Lucy to relationships whether she wanted it or not, unbeknownst to them that they were hurting another friend of theirs.

"I think Natsu will one day, he may surprise us all," Erza smiled as she picked several bottles of spices for him. This was actually something she wanted to get him for his actual gift, but the dragon cookie jar won that battle, "and perhaps Gajeel will too. Tell him Natsu knows how to cook, that might speed along the process."

Levy snorted, "Competitive ass."

Levy was able to find a candle that smelled like Gray's cologne for Juvia, and a gift card to the lingerie shop.

"I think we did well," Levy said once they made it back to Erza's apartment. She was putting her purchases into her own car, "Do you want to go get some dinner with me and Gajeel? I think we're going to Mira's."

"No, but thanks for the invitation," Erza smiled, giving Levy a hug as they parted ways.

Placing all her bags down, she opened her mail box and was greeted by several Christmas cards. Scoffing, she always forgot to send out holiday cards.

Among the cards was an envelope that didn't have any postage on it. Meaning someone in the building put it in there. Sometimes Gray left her notes, mostly things he needed and was too lazy to go get himself.

Opening it, she first found a gift card to a coffee shop. And along with it was another letter:

 _Erza,_

 _Just yesterday we all were at Mira's bar celebrating Gray's birthday. You looked stunning as always. I believe you were quite upset to find that Gray had requested an Ice Cream cake rather than strawberry. Your obsession has always amused me. It's cute to see you get riled up when Natsu and Gray fight. As if when you hear them bicker, you turn 12 again. I love that about you._

 _Yours, Secret Santa_

"Who are you..." she kept trying to figure it out. Even when Mira scolded her to stop.

Whoever it was was quite the artist, every note that she got (and kept) had a picture from the _12 Days of Christmas_. This one had the 11 Pipers Piping.

She sat down on her love seat. She was keeping all her notes together to compare them. So far, the neat handwriting varied. Somedays it was small print, some days it was large. Whoever it was made sure she couldn't figure it out.

"They're doing a much better job than I am," she laughed. Natsu had almost caught her the other day, thankfully Gray was nearby and distracted him.

She ran her fingers through her long locks, shaking her head at her failed plans to get Natsu to confess to Lucy. It didn't help that the budding author was going to bring her date from a few weeks ago to the party where they exchanged gifts. Gray had said Natsu was thinking about not going- lying and saying he was sick or something. Gray had already explained to Erza that he wasn't going to let that happen.

Sighing, Erza got up to look for something to eat when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she cradled the phone on her shoulder while she dug through her cabinets.

" _Are you busy tonight?"_

Erza was slightly startled, the person on the other line was more frazzled than she was used to.

"I just planned on staying home tonight, need help with something?"

" _I have my final for advanced Bio tomorrow and I need to study."_

"Since when are you not prepared for an exam, Jellal?"

" _I am prepared. But the test is tomorrow and Meldy decided it would be a good idea to invite Lyon over for the night and you know how loud they can get..."_

Erza placed a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles. Jellal had the unfortunate pleasure of being neighbors with his longtime friend Meldy, who invited her boyfriend over for long rounds of noisy sex.

"My sympathies. You can come over and study here if you like," she put a water and an apple on her counter, "the only noise you may hear is from Gray's apartment. I think he, Gajeel, and Natu are trying to wrap gifts."

" _Oh no,"_ his deep laugh sent a chill down Erza's body, " _You don't want to go help them?"_

"I offered, but they didn't want my help," she chewed on her apple as she walked around the living room, making the already spotless space immaculate.

" _Ah, I see. Well I'll be over in the next few minutes. Hungry? I may stop and get something."_

"Sure. You know what I like."

" _That I do,"_ Erza swore she could hear more in his voice than what he was saying, " _I'll be there soon, Erza."_

"Su-sure," Erza hung up the phone. She didn't know why, but lately Jellal had been acting… different.

"No! Stop it!" Erza shook her head, causing her scarlet hair to whip around and stick to her face, "It's the holidays! The holidays make everyone act different!"

She sunk down into her couch, "Yeah, the holidays make everyone act different."

She took another glance at her secret Santa letters. Whoever it was writing them, they knew why she didn't like the holidays. And it was because of that very reason.

Her mother, Irene Belserion, hated Christmas. She hated it because that was the day her lover left her when she told him she was pregnant. And from the time she was born until she was a high school student, Erza hated the holiday too. Her mother would become cruel and hateful towards her own daughter during the supposed 'most wonderful time of the year'.

That's why when she was 18 Erza left home and never went back, she changed her last name to Scarlet and chose Makarov, her teacher in martial arts and mentor in life, to be her emergency contact instead of her own mother. She had no idea who her father even was.

The memories of many miserable Christmases drifted away when there was a knock on her front door.

"Well that was quick," Erza held the door open for Jellal, who had his hands full with three boxes of pizza, drinks, and his book bag.

"I don't live that far. Plus, I had already ordered the pizza," he smirked.

"So you just assumed I would let you come over?" Erza shut the door behind him, using her bangs to hide her small blush. Did the man have to be so attractive? She was glad she was done with finals or she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her studies.

"I was pretty confidant," he placed everything down on Erza's kitchen counter, "But if not, I knew someone would eat the Alfredo pizza."

She narrowed her eyes, _"Alfredo? He must want something."_

"And just why did you get that kind? You don't like it," Erza pulled out plates and glasses, eyeing her companion carefully.

"It's your favorite," he crossed his arms and leaned on them as he watched her with half lidded eyes.

"Maybe, but I normally get Mediterranean. I only get Alfredo on special occasions," she winked, this was normal banter for them. Flirting on the edge of something more than friends, but staying far enough away to not start anything, "and you only buy it when you want something from me."

"That's not true," Jellal scoffed lightly. He was quick to pick up his glass and drink, getting up from his stool and walking into the living room, "I think I'll start studying now."

 _How odd,_ Erza thought, _Jellal rarely gets flustered. I wonder what he wants._

"Do you not want any pizza?" Erza placed a few slices of cheese and meat lovers on a plate and held it up for when he walked back in to get it, which he did.

She laughed, "Well I'll keep it down. I may just read in my room for a while."

"Mm," Jellal had already opened a book to begin studying. He had put his glasses on, and Erza had to look away. He was an attractive man, she didn't need to see reading glasses on the tip of his nose while he looked so entranced by his work. That would just make things worse for her.

She closed her bedroom door, leaving just a crack open in case he called for her. She pulled her current guilty pleasure out. A certain series that she would never abandon, yet she was the only one. The series was a little more... _erotic..._ than the bookworms liked.

She had been reading a while, she had just finished with five chapters when she received a text message:

 **Natsu :** _Hey. You busy._

It seemed like a few people needed her help tonight.

 **Erza :** _I'm just reading. Jellal is in studying here._

 **Natsu :** _Oh._

Erza sighed, the pinkette was normally a ball of energy during the holiday season. But this year Igneel was on a cruise with his girlfriend (Wendy's mom. The two of them are both excited and grossed out by their parents new relationship), and Zeref won't be able to come home until after the holiday. So the pyromaniac was alone for a few weeks.

 **Erza :** _What is it, Natsu?_

 **Natsu :** _I need helping picking out Lucy's gift._

 **Erza :** _I thought you already bought her gift? You got her a new stationary kit and that really nice coat._

 **Natsu :** _yeah that's her normal gift. I mean for the secret santa thing._

Erza jolted up. Natsu got Lucy for the Secret Santa?!

 **Erza :** _You got Lucy for the Secret Santa? Well that makes things easy. Have you been leaving her notes?_

 **Natsu :** _No. I've been leaving flowers. I'm not god with words… and she knows my handwriting._

 **Erza :** _Flowers is a good start. What do you want to get her?_

Erza saw that he was typing, then erasing, typing then erasing. She figured it would take a while for him to reply, so she skipped to the other room to tell Jellal.

"How's the studying?"

"Well," Jellal had papers scattered all over the floor and coffee table, he was currently scribbling equations onto notecards.

"Good to hear," she sat across from him on the loveseat, she saw a few more pieces of pizza had been eaten. It wasn't something he liked to talk about, but Jellal loved to snack while he studied, "guess what."

"What?" Jellal didn't even glance up, just continued to study.

"Natsu is Lucy's Secret Santa," she grinned when he looked at her over the rim of his glasses, "And Natsu is mine. I've been trying to get him to confess to Lucy. But now he just asked me what he should get her and I think-"

"No."

"What?" Erza blinked, not expecting the interruption.

"No, don't do it."

"Don't do what exactly?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Don't tell Natsu that his gift to Lucy should be his feelings," Jellal put his book and papers down and looked right into Erza's eyes, "For one, you don't know if she feels the same. You may end up doing more harm than good."

"Of course she feels the same," Erza argued, "I mean, why wouldn't she?"

"Just because you want them to be together doesn't mean it will happen. Lucy is bringing a date to the party isn't she?" Jellal took his glasses off and scratched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh yeah," Erza looked down at the carpet. She looked back up at him and noticed he had a far off look in his eyes, "Jellal?"

"Hm?" he jerked back to reality. Then he coughed and said, "If you really want to help, then tell Natsu he should get Lucy a gift that could be seen either way."

"And what would that be?" Erza looked back to her bedroom, wondering if Natsu had responded yet.

Jellal stared at her for a few moments, then he asked her something she wasn't expecting, "If it were you in this situation, what would you want?"

"What... what do you mean? What kind of situation?"

"If someone liked you, whether you knew or not, was giving you a gift, what kind of gift could say 'you're my best friend' and 'I love you'?"

Erza was living up to her name if the heat on her face said anything. She knew he was talking about Natsu and Lucy, but for some reason it didn't feel like it.

"Um," she began pathetically, "if they liked me, like I know Natsu does Lucy, then I would want them to tell me. No matter what," she gripped the edge of the couch, gaining back a bit of confidence as she looked into his dark eyes, "even if nothing became of it."

"Is that so?" Jellal hid his expression behind his bangs as he stood and walked over to sit next to her on the loveseat.

"Y-Yes," he was way to close now.

Never taking his eyes off her, he took her hand into his and brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingers, "Then I suppose I should give you your last note now."

"Last what?" her fingers tingled from where his lips touched them, she could even feel the lightest bit of stubble that had grown throughout the day.

"Your note," from his backpack that was lying on the coffee table he took a rose with a note tied to it, a note with an all too familiar drawing on it.

" _12 Drummers Drumming._ So it was you…" Erza said more to herself as Jellal put the rose in her hand.

"Yes," he had a small blush on his cheeks, "I'm glad you didn't figure it out before hand."

"I tried!" Erza stood from her seat and pointed at him, "You kept changing your handwriting and how you drew the pictures!"

"That was the point, Erza," Jellal leaned back, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Of course," she glanced down to the beautiful red rose. 12 roses, a whole bouquet.

She walked over to the table near her front door where she laid her purse and keys. Also there was the vase she had been putting the flowers, and adding the last one made it perfect.

Smiling, she opened the note:

 _Erza,_

 _As you read this, you should know who I am. I'm hoping you didn't figure me out before now. I've been waiting such a long time for an opportunity like this. For as long as I can remember, you have been by my side. As friends, rivals… You've been my world, Erza._

 _To you, Christmas reminds you of your mother and how lonely those days were for you. To this day, I don't think you speak to her much._

 _But to me, it reminds me of the day I met you. We were in Mr. Rob's 2nd grade class. You had just transferred to our school after moving to Magnolia. You had only been our class two weeks when we had our Christmas party. Some friends gave each other gifts, some parent's brought gifts for their kids to give to the whole class. I remember you being shocked when you were included. You didn't bring anything and felt bad (you made up for it at our Valentine's Day party though)._

 _My mother was one of the parents who made me give gifts to everyone, and she made a special batch of cookies just for you. I must have told her you were new and shy. You were sitting alone when I came up to give them to you. It was then that I first told you how much I loved your hair color. And I still love it._

 _You thanked me for the cookies and we ended up talking for the rest of the day. And here we are, 15 years later, still best friends._

 _I don't know when or how. But somewhere along these 15 years… I fell for you._

 _I've wanted to tell you for so long. So I thought that this would be the best way. Maybe, this can help you enjoy Christmas. I've never loved a holiday more, knowing that it got brighter when you came into my life._

 _Your Secret Santa,_

 _Jellal_

Erza's hands shook terribly. Her heart was beating so quickly she wondered if anyone else could hear it. Moving slowly, she turned to Jellal.

He was now standing, watching her. He had a gentle smile on his face as he walked towards her. A small box, wrapped in white and silver, was in his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Erza," he extended the gift out to her.

"Jellal," she whispered, silently berating herself for never realizing how he felt, especially since she felt the same.

Taking the box from him, she kept a straight face. Every person who gave her a gift knew she didn't like getting jewelry as gifts. It was too impersonal, every woman likes jewelry. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

But when she opened the box, she didn't find jewelry. She found tickets, two tickets to the championship football game in a few weeks. The Fairies were going for the 3rd year in a row.

"What-" her eyes widened, "but- but- these cost a fortune!"

"Perhaps," Jellal smirked, taking the tickets out of the box and holding them up for her to see, "but it's more than worth it for a first date. If you want to go, that is?"

The redhead stood still for a minutes. The game? Of course she wanted to go! Who would give up that opportunity? He was asking if she wanted to go with him, as a love interest.

For years, Christmas stood for the time in her life where she felt like she was a mistake. Her mother made it so. The only time she even celebrated the holiday was after she came to Magnolia and made lifelong friends. They always made sure she was included after she told them she didn't celebrate.

Erza stared into the eyes of her longest friend. He was the one who introduced her to the rest of them. He was by her side during it all. Somewhere along those 15 years, she fell for him too.

Carefully, she slipped her arms around his neck. Closing the distance between them, whispering "I would love to go," and placed her lips on his.

The kiss was barely a brushing of lips. Jellal placed his hands on her waist when he pulled back, smiling softly at her.

"I'm glad," he brought one hand up to push her bangs out of her face, gazing fondly into her eyes, "Merry Christmas, Erza."

For the first time in her entire life, the phrase didn't make her remember. It didn't send a feeling of loneliness through her. For once, it filled her with a sense of warmth. A true peace that she had been missing.

Smiling, she said, "Merry Christmas, Jellal."

* * *

Well? I feel like it's all over the place. But I really hope you like it :)

There _may_ be a part two. Since the issue with Natsu wasn't ever finished. Oops. Was that done on purpose or was I trying to finish? Both? Let's go with both.

And did you guys here?! The new movie was **finally** named. _Dragon Cry_ in spring 2017. Oh gosh I'm so excited.

I hope 2017 is everything you want and more! I haven't forgotten any of my current fics either!

 _Hey There, Neighbor_ and _Love, Blood, and Fur_ will be the first to be updated. Since both of them are relatively short chapters and both are almost done!

 _Save A Horse, The List,_ and _You Forgot_ all have one chapter that I need to work on. _You Forgot_ will have a short epilogue that a lot of people asked for :)

 _Little Letters_ : I have so many ideas left for this fic! Of course, since it's just drabbles, it's on the back burner right now.

 _Smiling Melodies..._ I promise I will update this at some point.

Not to mention I have a lot of new ideas for more one-shots. And a few multi-chaps! But I think I may try to write a few chapters first before going through with posting.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I love you guys so much, have a great day/night!


End file.
